


Te vojo bene Albè

by Shulz



Series: Amore e Morte. Aureliano e Spadino. [1]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Summary: Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso per la prima volta.Aureliano capisce che cosa vuol dire amare.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Series: Amore e Morte. Aureliano e Spadino. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099883
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Te vojo bene Albè"  
Le parole risuonano forti come uno sparo, riempiendo la poca distanza fra Aureliano, seduto sul bancone, e Alberto, in piedi di fronte a lui.  
Spadino si guarda le scarpe da ginnastica, dondola un po' sui talloni.  
Un sorrisetto tira gli angoli della sua boccuccia.  
"Me voi bene...vabbè" ripete "Adesso però me ne vado..."  
Si muove per infilare la porta ma Aureliano, svelto come un gatto, gli si mette davanti.  
Aureliano è alto, è grande.  
Spadino ha la via sbarrata.  
"Do vai te?" dice, poi allunga una mano e prende un pugno della felpa un po' coatta di Spadino e lo trascina verso di sé.  
Alberto sussulta, per la sorpresa.  
Non reagisce, non sa come.  
Aureliano lo tira, fino a quando i loro corpi non si scontrano.  
Alberto alza la testa, per guardarlo in faccia, gli occhi scuri spalancati, la bocca aperta, le orecchie che piano piano diventano rosse.  
Sta avvampando.  
Il calore improvvisamente è partito dallo stomaco e si è irradiato dappertutto.  
Sul collo, sul viso.  
Si è fatto duro. Speriamo che Aureliano non se ne accorga.  
"Do vai te?"ripete Aureliano "Ancora non ho finito co te..."  
Spadino chiude gli occhi, aspetta che lo colpisca di nuovo.  
Poi una mano si aggroviglia fra i capelli, tira, facendogli alzare la testa e due labbra calde si posano sulle sue.  
Aureliano lo sta baciando.  
All'inizio è timido, ha paura.  
Poi la passione prende il sopravvento.  
Apre la bocca, la lingua scivola sulle labbra di Spadino, bagnata, calda.  
Alberto geme, apre la bocca, infila la lingua nelle bocca di Aureliano, scomposto, affamato.  
Le mani si alzano e agganciano dietro al suo collo, è in punta dei piedi.  
Quando si staccano, Alberto dice "Aurelià...che stai a fa..."  
"Te bacio, Spadì...na cosa che avrei dovuto fa prima..." poi lo bacia ancora e ancora.  
Le mani che scorrono sul suo corpo, trovano l'orlo della felpa e lo agganciano.  
Aureliano con un solo movimento gli toglie felpa e maglietta, lasciandolo a petto nudo.  
"Santo dio, Albè..." le mani si appoggiano sul petto dell'amico, accarezzandolo, sfiorandolo.  
Alberto geme.  
Aureliano si toglie la maglietta e la getta via, poi prende il viso di Spadino fra le mani e scende giù in un altro bacio, lento e intenzionale.  
Le mani di Spadino si appoggiano ai suoi fianchi, e scendono lente fino alla cintura.  
Aureliano sussulta.  
"Va bene?"chiede  
"Si...si..va bene..." deglutisce.  
"Lasciame fa, Aurelià...lasciame fa...." mormora roco.  
Apre la cintura e la sfila, sbottona i pantaloni, lentamente, appoggiando la fronte al petto di Aureliano tira giù la zip, la mano oltrepassa l'elastico dei boxer e si chiude sul cazzo duro di Aureliano che sussulta.  
"Oh dio mio Spadì..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso per la prima volta.  
> Aureliano capisce che cosa vuol dire amare.

Spadino accarezza Aureliano con forza, pompando con la mano su e giù, stringendo appena un po' troppo.  
Aureliano geme ad alta voce.  
Chiama il nome di Alberto...una, due, tre, dieci volte, come una preghiera sulle sue labbra.  
"Te prego Spadì...te prego..."  
Alberto alza lo sguardo, piantandolo nei suoi occhi, poi scivola, in ginocchio fra le sue gambe.  
Lo guarda negli occhi mentre fa scivolare pantaloni e mutande sulle sue cosce.  
Il cazzo di Aureliano si appoggia orgogliosamente sulla sua pancia piatta.  
Lo guarda negli occhi mentre con la lingua bagnata lecca una striscia dalla radice alla punta .  
Lo guarda negli occhi mentre lo fa scivolare in bocca con un unico movimento.  
Aureliano grida e getta la testa indietro, mette le grosse mani fra i capelli di Spadino, incoraggiandolo, guidandolo.  
Aureliano è grande e Spadino fa un po' fatica, rimedia aiutandosi con le mani.  
Succhia e lecca, girando la lingua contro la testa scivolosa, assaggiando il sapore di Auteliano.  
Il ritmo si fa serrato.  
La testa di Alberto va su e giù, assecondando le mani di Aureliano, sempre più veloce.  
"Basta Spadì...basta..." Aureliano lo allontana.  
"Che c'è...che ho fatto mo?" chiede Alberto, impaurito.  
"Niente hai fatto..."dice tirandolo su e baciandolo forte  
"Voglio che stai bene pure tu...Albè...non so come dittelo..." Aureliano è improvvisamente timido.  
"Dillo e basta" lo incoraggia Spadino.  
"Albè...io...voglio fa l'amore co te...adesso...te voglio Albè" confessa.  
Un sorriso si allarga sulla bocca di Spadino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso per la prima volta.  
> Aureliano capisce che cosa vuol dire amare.

"Aurelià, sei sicuro de quello che dici?" Spadino trema.  
"So sicuro si...fa l'amore co me Spadì..." l'emozione si mischia alla paura, ma Aureliano lo vuole.  
"Dimme che voi...te do tutto." Spadino lo abbraccia "lo sai che te amo..."  
Aureliano geme alle parole, ma non sa che dire.  
"Io non lo so...quello che voi te...io non so capace...insegname Albè." Aureliano gli accarezza il viso.  
"Oh..."Spadino ride.  
"Che me stai a fa dì Aurelià..." arrossisce "me vergogno.."  
Poi continua "Io de solito sto sopra...ma famo quello che voi..." gli prende il viso fra le mani "quello che voi..."ripete.  
Aureliano deglutisce, espira pesantemente.  
"Va bene...va bene...me fido de te...annamo de là."  
Aureliano si abbassa, si tira su i pantaloni per non inciampare, prende la mano di Alberto e lo porta in camera da letto.  
Spadino lo fa sdraiare e in un attimo è a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Le mani pesanti sul petto di Aureliano, lo accarezza, lo tocca, quasi non ci crede...  
Si abbassa in un bacio famelico. La lingua che esplora la sua bocca, i denti tirano quelle labbra rosse, le mani che si appoggiano sulle ali ai lati del collo.  
Geme Spadino, mentre si sposta in basso, sulla gola , succhia forte e lecca. Aureliano grida di piacere. Un fiore rosso spunta sulla pelle.  
Ancora più giù, la bocca sui capezzoli turgidi.  
Un brivido passa attraverso Aureliano.  
"Cazzo Albè..."Aureliano si inarca.  
Spadino si solleva. Gli toglie le scarpe, i calzini,e poi strappa via jeans e boxer, lasciandolo nudo.  
Poi si alza per spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Aureliano si alza sui gomiti e lo guarda.  
Calcia via le scarpe da ginnastica, poi con un movimento veloce e frettoloso si abbassa tuta e biancheria intima in un colpo, rimuovendo al passaggio i calzini.  
Quando si alza è nudo.  
Spadino non è alto come Aureliano, ma ben fatto, snello.  
Aureliano fa scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo dell'amico.  
I suoi occhi si concentrano sul cazzo duro e rosso di Spadino.  
Non è eccessivamente lungo, ma è grosso, bello grosso.  
Arrossisce.  
"Complimenti Albè...c'hai un bel giocattolo..." Ridacchia.  
"Te piace Aurelià?"risponde.  
Lo prende in mano e si accarezza languido.  
"Preparate Aurelià...sto a venì" dice senza fiato.  
Aureliano si sdraia e allunga le braccia verso di lui, come un invito.  
"È pure troppo che aspetto".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aureliano e Spadino fanno sesso per la prima volta.  
> Aureliano capisce che cosa vuol dire amare.

Spadino si inginocchia sul letto, con le mani apre le gambe di Aureliano.  
Avanza un po' fra loro, quindi si sdraia sopra Aureliano, i gomiti ai lati del suo viso.  
I loro corpi non si toccano ancora.  
Con una mano gioca distratto con i capelli di Aureliano.  
Sorride, tirando un angoletto di bocca.  
Anche Aureliano gli sorride.  
Le sue grosse mani percorrono il corpo snello di Alberto, fermandosi sui fianchi.  
"Daje Spadì...me sto a fa vecchio qua..." provoca e ride.  
Alberto abbassa la testa e lo bacia, a bocca aperta, e contemporaneamente abbassa i fianchi sui fianchi di Aureliano, strofinando il cazzo duro e già bagnato su quello dell'amico.  
Gemono insieme.  
Aureliano istintivamente alza i fianchi per incontrare il movimento di Spadino.  
L'attrito è fantastico e cominciano a muoversi l'uno contro l'altro come se fossero sincronizzati, perfetti.  
Il respiro si fa più veloce, gemiti sfuggono dalle labbra.  
Alberto si alza in ginocchio e avvolge la mano attorno a entrambi, stringendo nel movimento che tutti e due continuano a fare.  
"Cazzo Aurelià...santo dio...." ansima Spadino.  
"Si ...lo so ...lo so Albè...." risponde senza fiato.  
Spadino raccoglie tutta la sua forza di volonta e il suo autocontrollo lo lascia andare e si alza.  
"Vengo subbito..." dice.  
Si abbassa e nel suo portafoglio prende un pacchetto monouso di lubrificante e un preservativo.  
Li mette sul letto.  
"Questi ce servono..." dice  
"Aho Spadì...pe chi m'hai preso...io so pulito..." dice Aureliano  
"Pure io...me faccio le analisi tutte le settimane..."risponde "pensavo che tu volessi..."  
"Io te voglio sentì Albè...niente plastica" prende il preservativo e lo butta per terra.  
Alberto ride.  
"Matto" gli dice, e lo bacia forte.  
"Viè qua..." lo gira e lo fa sdraiare sulla schiena, le gambe aperte.  
"Adesso ce penso io a te Aurelià...rilassate e se qualcosa non va, dimmelo subbito, vabbè?" Spadino lo guarda serio.  
"Va bene..." Aureliano deglutisce, ha bocca secca.  
Si lecca le labbra.  
Alberto prende una lunga gamba di Aureliano e se la mette sulla spalla.  
Prende il cazzo di Aureliano in mano e lo pompa delicatamente, con l'altra mano prende a coppa le palle, rotolandole delicatamente in mano.  
Parole incomprensibili e alti gemiti dalle sue labbra di Aureliano.  
Alberto scende con le dita dietro le sue palle, accarezzando con due dita il buco stretto e rosa di Aureliano.  
Accarezza con dita leggere, insistendo sul bordo, stimolandolo ad aprirsi.  
Aureliano ansima e si contorce.  
Spadino prende il lubrificante e se lo spalma generosamente sulle dita.  
Altrettanto generosamente lo applica sul dolce buco di Aureliano e continuando a masturbarlo, lo accarezza a lungo fino a mettere il primo dito in lui.  
Aureliano geme alla sensazione...strano si, ma non brutto. "Vai avanti" dice  
Spadino apre Aureliano con cura, lavorando in lui due e poi tre dita, allungandolo, cercando in lui quel posto magico che ti dice che sei pronto.  
Alberto lo trova e Aureliano grida.  
"Spadì...oh Dio...Spadì....annamo forza...forza "  
Spadino sistema meglio la gamba sulla sua spalla, si allinea e preme la punta sul buco scivoloso, lo penetra dolcemente, lentamente, accompagnando il movimento con un grido liberatorio.  
Si spinge dentro fino in fondo, fino a che i fianchi non toccano la coscia di Aureliano.  
Aureliano lo guarda senza fiato, gli occhi azzurri lucidi, la bocca socchiusa.  
Un velo di sudore sul corpo arrossato dal piacere.  
"Te amo Albè..." dice con voce strozzata.  
"Pure io Aurelià " risponde.  
Comincia a muoversi e il ritmo è frenetico, come i loro sentimenti.  
Tutto, vogliono tutto, subito.  
Il massimo.  
Spadino si muove dentro di lui veloce, le spinte sono forti, dure, ma Aureliano lo vuole così.  
Vuole sentire Spadino dentro di lui, vuole essere suo.  
Solo suo.  
"So tuo Albè...solo tuo..." glielo dice  
Alberto aumenta il ritmo, ansima, si aggrappa alla gamba di Aureliano.  
"Mio si...mio..."borbotta "vengo Aurelià..." e con un grido finisce dentro Aureliano,in ondate successive, tremando e spingendo in profondità il fiotto bollente.  
Aureliano grida a sua volta, e con due forti colpi al suo cazzo, viene anche lui, sul suo pertto, sulla pancia, sui fianchi.  
Crollano uno vicino all'altro.  
Il respiro corto.  
Spadino si addormenta subito, sfinito.  
Aureliano no, lo guarda per tutta la notte.  
"Solo tuo." pensa.

Fine


End file.
